Oonakayama Clan
The Oonakayama clan has ties to Sunagakure no Sato and native to Kaze no Kuni. They possess the fearsome and impressive kekkei genkai called Jiton, or Magnet Release, which allows the user to manipulate magnetic fields. Ideology As they became more and more integrated into their new village, the Oonakayama would drill into their ancestors the importance of the greater good. How a task must get done, no matter the sacrifice of the individual who does it. These teachings would spread to a many of the village as the clan further diffused amongst the common folk. It’s this teaching that led to the Shinobi of the village adapting a rather ruthless reputation. Another ideal the clan passed onto the rest of the village is a strong sense of nationalism. Teaching Sunagakure Shinobi and citizens to be proud of where they’re from, and how their harsh lands makes the people stronger than those from more fertile lands like Ha no Kuni and Arashi no Kuni. This has made many Suna Shinobi come off as stubborn or hardheaded to their allies. Of course it’s not like they care what soft ninja who live easy lives think. Clan History Beginning as a tribe that traveled the area where Sunagakure is located today, the Oonakayama were a hardy and proud tribe, many of its members exhibiting control over the metals of the earth with ease. It was these abilities that led to the Clan being contacted. Meeting with a group who had claimed themselves the Chikamatsu, they were met with an offer, to join that clan in creating one of the Hidden Shinobi villages, which had started to spring into life. Given that they owned the lands where the Daimyo had ordered the village to be built, and becoming part of said village would not only make them stronger, but give them a stable source of water, they had accepted. Coming together with the Chikamatsu and the other founding Clans of Sunagakure they would help form the foundation for Sunagakure to grow and thrive on. As Sunagakure grew as a village the Clan itself, overjoyed with how everything had been going would start to branch out. Refusing to claim land for a compound the Oonakayama would instead live side by side with the villagers, passing their knowledge and teachings to their neighbors. This would prove to be the downfall of the Clan in the end. As time went on they would spread out thinner and thinner, the clan marrying into other families of the village. This also led to their Kekkei Genkai, the coveted Magnet Release becoming rarer and rarer, though it could pop up in nearly any family in the village. The last of the pure blooded Oonakayama would end up dying in the first Shinobi war, and with that the Clan was officially declared extinct and their Bloodline lost. Of course those in the leadership of Sunagakure wouldn’t reveal just how many had the potential within them to display the Oonakayama’s Kekkei Genkai. Instead they would keep that as an ace up their sleeve during the coming wars, with Oonakayama decedents displaying the Kekkei Genkai becoming infamous for their ability to turn the tides fo battles. Of course after the three wars reports of these users came to the ears of the other village leaders. While the name of the Clan had died, it seemed that their memory wouldn’t. For all but Sunagakure the Name of Oonakayama fell out of common knowledge and became all but forgotten, though recently the Kazekage, having taken control of the village after the Previous Kage was killed in a conflict with Amegakure, has taken the ancient clan’s name, and has rekindled the pride of the villagers, with more and more taking the clan’s name in lieu of their own. Clan Hierarchy While originally being a tight knit clan, the Oonakayama have nearly fully integrated themselves within the village. Having no real organization, many villagers can trace their roots back to the ancient clan, the original members having married into other families, their original name becoming buried in history, bar a select few who claim it if their gift surfaces. Given the fact that they as a clan have ceased to exist, many who have some blood relation tend to stick together, often forming tight groups, finding camaraderie in their history. Kekkei Genkai Jiton The Oonakayama clan's kekkei genkai is called Jiton, or Magnet Release. A rare Kekkei Genkai, when a Oonakayama decedent shows off this ability they are often either feared or worshiped. By combining Raiton and Doton natured chakra the user is able to manipulate magnetic forces. This style of Ninjutsu has thousands of uses, and those who display it often figure out their own way to use it along with how their powers work. Though they can control magnetic fields, it seems that only metals are receptive towards their chakra, as a Jiton user trying to manipulate objects with no metal content are bound to fail. Along with only being able to affect metal, the Jiton user must touch the object or objects they wish to manipulate at least once, to transfer their own Jiton natured chakra into them. Along with their ability to manipulate magnetic forces, those who display the ability to use Jiton also have impeccable sense of direction, being naturally attuned to the world’s own magnetism they are able to find their way even without any discerning landmarks, a vital skill for trackers when the Clan was but a tribe, and a good skill for any Shinobi to have. Category:Clans Category:Sunagakure Clans Category:Kaze no Kuni Category:Kekkei Genkai